Kaname Kuran/Plot summary
Shizuka Hio Just prior to Zero's full awakening as a vampire, Kaname seeks out the Headmaster and advises him that Zero should be transferred to the Night Class, revealing that he is aware of the circumstances around Zero, despite Kaien never telling him. Kaname tells Zero that he only allows his existence so that he can protect Yuki and if Zero dies it would break her heart. To protect Yuki, Kaname kills Shizuka Hio. He promises Shizuka that he will destroy those who had twisted the fate of the Purebloods. He drinks her blood in order to gain power to protect Yuki and to accomplish his goal. Yuki's secret past He asks Yuki if she will become a vampire and live with him for all of eternity by his side, but stops himself from biting her. Troubled by her forgotten past, Yuki attempts to ask Kaname to tell her about her past. Kaname bargains the answer in return for her becoming his lover. Yuki admits she loves him and agreed to his proposal, but when she did not get an answer, she attempts to remember on her own, causing her to receive horrifying nightmares. Shortly after this, Kaname finally bites Yuki in order to awaken her as a vampire and feeds her his blood in order to revive her memories of being Yuki Kuran, his supposed younger sister and fiancée,though she still does not know the truth about who he really is. Rido Kuran & the council Kaname reveals to Ichijo that he is not Yuki's brother and is really the ancestor of the Kuran family and was resurrected by Rido Kuran to be his strongest slave, therefore making Rido his "master". Haruka and Juri Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother, in place of the son that Rido took and used as a sacrifice to revive Kaname. Kaname and Yuki planned to marry as children, following the example of Haruka and Juri, who were also siblings and married. Kaname convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's descent to a Level E vampire. He reveals that he has been preparing and strengthening Zero so that he can kill Rido and free Kaname from Rido's curse so that he can protect Yuki for himself (not relying on Zero or some of the Night Class students.) When Rido resurfaces at Cross Academy, Kaname attempts to remove Yuki from danger. Her refusal to leave upsets Kaname, but she kisses him in order to console him and convinces Kaname to go do the things that only he can do. Kaname went to the Vampire Council, where he summoned the Vampire Council members and killed all of them except Asato Ichijo, whom he trusted Takuma to deal with. Kaname returns to Yuki's side and attacks Zero for pointing his gun at Yuki, he reverses his decision to kill him when he realizes Yuki will not forgive him for it. After their goodbye, Yuki and Kaname return to the Kuran mansion via a hidden entrance. During the time skip, Yuki does not leave the mansion for a year while Kaname frequently leaves to resolve the issues of the Vampire Society and working to regain his allies. Kaname is acknowledged as the leader of the Vampire Society and he meets with the Vampire Hunters Association and they agree to resume their agreement. Kaname holds a ball and finds himself confronting Sara Shirabuki there. The party is disrupted by the death of a Pureblood vampire and a hunter. Kaname investigates and presents a cover story of suicide. Upon returning home, he declares that he will take over Yuki's education, he advises Yuki about the Purebloods and impresses upon her. Revelation of the Ancestor Kaname spends most of his time in a hidden place inside the Kuran mansion. It is revealed that a remnant of Rido exists because he stills has a link through Kaname. Rido taunts Kaname about his treatment of Yuki and Kaname's contrary nature. Following Yuki's return to the mansion, Kaname drinks her blood and confesses his fears of losing her to an attempt of Yuki sacrificing her life for a lost cause. With Yuki's growing confusion over his despair, he finally tells her that he is not her brother and invites her to see his memories of his awakening by Rido. Yuki sees the past that Kaname shared with the hooded woman, she interacts in the dream when she sees Kaname wielding the Artemis Scythe. After she awakens, she finds Kaname is gone, she finds him drinking liquid from a blood tablet and confirms that he is not truly her brother, she later asks if they are able to start over, to which he agrees. The New Plan Ruka and Kain inform Kaname that there is movement at the Hanadagi estate where he has had them monitoring. Kaname leaves, though Yuki begs him not to. He goes to the Hanadagi estate where he stops Hanadagi from taking Aido-dono's blood, wielding an anti-vampire sword that is rejecting him, he kills Hanadagi. He tells Aido-dono that he doesn't believe that vampires should revere Purebloods, shortly after an undisclosed conversation, he kills Aido-dono in front of Hanabusa, Yuki and Kaien. He tells Yuki that he had decided on carrying out a mystery plan, that he hesitated on continuing with choosing to stay with Yuki, but no longer hesitates, he apologies and thanks Yuki and flees. He rejoins Ruka and Kain, who sees that the anti-vampire sword's rejection has melted Kaname's left-hand. After a while, he was confronted by Kaien Cross. The two had a short conversation about the situation at hand. Kaien declared as Yuki's adoptive father that he'll never give Yuki back to Kaname. Kaname agreed with Kaien's decision. Kaien had risen his sword and Kaname declared that he'll stop anyone who gets in his way including Kaien himself. Kaname comes back to the academy and says that Yuki is an hindrance to his plans. He leaves, but Yuki follows resulting a small fight between the two. Kaname headed to the place where Sara is after Ruka created an illusion for Yuki to distract her and afterwards Yuki faints. With Yuki unconscious, he leaves to find Sara. Kaname finally enters the Vampire Hunters' Association and looks for The Hooded Woman's heart. Zero goes to fight Kaname with his Bloody Rose. After a heated battle between the two vampires, they end up plummeting from a window in the room and fall under Yuki, Ruka, and Akatsuki. When he tries to attack Zero, Ruka gets in the way and protects Zero from him. Ruka grievously injured and a furious Akatsuki attacks Kaname with a fireball, saying that unlike Ruka, he won't forgive the Pureblood as easily. Ruka begs for Akatsuki to stop but Kaname tells her that her relationship with him is no more. Several of the Vampire Hunters attempt to capture Kaname but he escapes. Yuki and Zero follow Kaname and along the way and engage in another fight. Yuki questions Kaname whether it was really the Ancestress's intention for all Purebloods to die adding it's not right for Purebloods like Kaname to be arrogant and that neither her or the Ancestress wanted things to end up in chaos. Category:Character summaries